Supernatural - Just Another Slasher Flick
by Zabukasha
Summary: After the recent disappearance of an Alice Hardy, Sam and Dean investigate the infamous Camp Crystal Lake.
1. Chapter 1

**_Camp Crystal Lake_**

**_Wessex County, New Jersey_**

The lake glistened under the pale moon light, the trees slightly rustling under the calm wind. Alone, amidst the stones and sand sat a woman. Her short blond hair glimmering in the dark, letting out a sigh, she tossed another stone into the lake, with a light splash.

_The same lake that started all this_

She threw another stone, viciously into the waters. She thought that returning would help her come to terms with what happened. In reality, it was only making it worse. All those dark, horrid memories filling her head. The death of her friends. Her own near fatality. That woman...

_That boy..._

She had been told it was nothing but her mind playing tricks on her. A trauma induced episode. She began to believe it herself. Maybe she had simply hallucinated. There was no boy in the lake. Jason drowned years ago. He was dead. His grieve stricken mother had enacted her revenge. She was the one who did all this.

_Its all over...she's dead...I finished it..._

The woman began to stand, her sights focused on the lake. She felt different, as if everything began to finally fit into place. Pamala Voorhees was dead. She killed her. Its all over. She can finally move on.

A smile began to form on her face, as the woman began to turn. Then, suddenly, she became still. A sharp pain running through her chest. There was a strange metallic taste in her mouth, as she began to cough violently. Coughing blood. Her vision blurred, as she stared down to herself. A long, metal object lodged inside of her chest. A machete. The Machete.

_No...it cant be..I..._

She slowly began to turn her head up. A deep sleep attempting to take her. With her last bit of strength, the woman lifted her head, staring directly into the eyes of her attacker, as she opened her mouth to let out of scream. Another sharp pain.

Then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind was howling like a wolf to the moon, the cool dark night illuminated by the light of the moon. Two headlights in the distance, slowly revealing a black Chevy Impala as it roared through the country road, the sounds of nature drowned under the echoes of "_Back in Black_" blaring from the vehicle.

Sam lay against the passengers seat, his body aching,shivering and soaked from his feet to his head. The few towels her had wrapped against him had mild to no effect for him, as he pressed them closer into himself. Dean, his hands on the wheel as he sang along with the music, glanced over to his brother with a smirk.

"Oh, come on now, man up Sammy, a little water never hurt nobody"

Sam glared at Dean as he huddled into his towels, speaking out in a shivered voice "W-What about i-ice cold w-water at t-the bottom of a w-well?"

"You say tomato, I say _tomato. _Best to just suck it up till we get to town"

Sam turned, glaring out the window as he rubbed his palms together. "Jerk"

"Bitch" Dean returned with a grin, as he stared down the road. In the distance, Dean began to notice the shadow of a building emerging im the distance, surrounded by a thick layer of forest, growing clearer as he drove closer towards it. Squinting, Dean made out the words "Motel" spelled out in on a sign outside, in large red letters.

"Well, lookie there Sam, seems you'll be getting your warm coco in bed in no time" Dean laughed, giving Sam a pat on the back as the Impala slowed to a stop just outside. The place was small, old and cheap looking. Perfect. The two stepped out of the car and approached the entrance, Sam ringing the doorbell,hugging himself in the cold air. They stood waiting, a minute or two, before the tell tale sounds of the locks behind undone greeted them. Soon, the door was pulled open, a small, heavy set man well into his seventies, with hair like he had just lost a battle with a razor, stood facing them. "Can I help ya boys?"

"Oh, well, yes, Im Dean, this is my brother Sam. We were wondering if you had any vacancy's" Dean replied, trying to hold back a chuckle. The man looked from Dean to Sam, standing shivering at his door, and back to Dean. "Your brother there looks like hell, something happen?"

"What? Oh, no nothing, he just fell in a lake is all, right Sam?" Sam nodded in reply, letting out a loud sneeze. The man raised his brow, looking left and right quick before his gaze fell back on the two "Wasn't Crystal Lake now, was it?"

"Oh, no, some other lake,ah,west of here. Whats the problem with this Crystal Lake?" Dean asked,curious, Sam looking to the old man with the same expression.

"Ah, well..." The man looked aside with a somber expression as he began to speak "Its..bad luck, around these parts. Being involved with that place..come in, Ill tell ya more about inside..name's Joseph by the way"

The man turned and made his way inside, the brothers following as they looked around the place. Novelty fish, harpoons, the occasional photo of a fisherman and much more fishing paraphernalia adorned the walls. "You two take a seat, Ill be back a moment." Joseph said walking into another room in the back. Sam and Dean sat down on a ripped old couch, a fish mounted just above they're heads. A fish mount, that Dean could not resist touching. Suddenly, it began to shake and move, and began to sing "_The Wide Mouth Shuffle"_. Dean couldn't help but laugh, while Sam sighed and shook his head. "Idiot.."

Just then, the back door opened, Joseph walking through, putting down three cups of coffee. "Id really like it if you didn't go around touching my stuff while I was gone". He scowled at Dean before taking his seat across from them.

Dean scratched his head and apologized, looking aside. Sam had half way finished his coffee already, letting out a low moan as it warmed his frozen body. "Thank you..ah, and, you mentioned..a Crystal Lake? What exactly is t-the a-achoo!" Sam let out a sneeze and rubbed his nose continuing "What do you mean its 'bad luck'?"

"Well..to be more specific, Camp Crystal Lake..well, Camp Blood to the locals..." Joseph said looking down at his own cup "Theres somewhat of a..legend, of the place..people say the place is cursed. Im inclined to believe them.. the fires, lake water going bad..then the murders. Now people starting to disappear. Its all just unbelievable all the stuff that goes on there"

"Whoa,whoa,whoa, hold on, murders? Disappearances?" Dean spat out, the two brothers leaning in more interested then ever.

"Hold your horses kid, I was just getting to that...well, the murders..there were quite a few,actually..some from,say, a few years ago..never found the killer...then the camp was renovated,...two,three months ago? The the killings started up again... Apparently this woman..Pamela Voorhees, I believe..was the Chef at the camp, ya see...well, her kid...apparently he got himself killed. Drowned in that very lake...no one knows where the counselors were...though you can guess." Dean thought for a moment, giving a nod. "Well, see..this Voorhees woman...she went mad. All she had was her son, see? So she starts the killings. No one suspected a thing...then about two months ago..friday the 13th of all days...she gets killed herself. Some girl, Alice...though, Pamela had already killed everyone in the place...it was a blood bath...bodies here and there..."

The man took a deep breath, a mournful look on his face "One of them my own son..."

Sam and Dean looked to each other, then back. Sam spoke out softly. "Im so sorry for your loss.."

"No, no...nothing we can do now...Im just glad the crazy bitch got what was coming to her...anyhow...see..just a week or two ago, guess who suddenly goes missing? That girl, Alice, along with two other kids. Know what was going on just across from Camp Blood when they disappeared?"

"What, sir?" Sam replied, intrigued.

"They were building a new camp..well, sort of..for training counselors, see? Cant be a coincidence...anyhow.." He said, as he began to stand "Thats all Iv got on old Crystal Lake..and its getting late..go upstairs, last room to the left. You can pay me in the morning"

Joseph turned back and headed upstairs to his own room. Sam and Dean heading up to theres. Dean closed and locked the door, before turning to Sam and speaking "So, what do you think, Sam?"

"Im not sure, sounds like an angry spirit, though. Violent deaths, appearing on certain occasions.."

"Like the lake being used for another camp.." Dean added.

"Exactly. If anyone, i'm betting it's that Voorhees woman, it all adds up. Its gotta be..if it is something supernatural"

"Riight.." Dean yawned out, rubbing his eyes. "So, hows bout we hit the hay, and in the morning we go out and investigate, burn some bones?"

"Sounds like a plan" Sam stretched and nodded turning and falling back into his own bed, the two nestling themselves in for the night, as sleep soon overtook them.


End file.
